Abdul Khaliq (athlete)
| children = 3 Daughters; 4 Son; | updated = 2 April 2014 | country = Pakistan | sport = Athletics | rank = | event = 100m, 200m, 4*100m, 100y, 110y, 200y, 220y, |birth_date= |Died= |medaltemplates= }} }} | branch = Pakistan Army | serviceyears = 1948-1978 | rank = Subedar | servicenumber = | unit = Punjab Rejement | commands = | battles = 1965,1971 | awards = Pride of Performance | memorials = }} Abdul Khaliq ( }})(November 29, 1933 - March 10, 1988) was a Pakistani sprinter who won 36 International Gold Medals, 15 International Silver Medals & 12 International Bronze Medals for Pakistan, He competed in 100m, 200m and 4 x 100 metres relay. He participated in the 1956 Melbourne Olympics and 1960 Rome Olympics and also in 1954 Asian Games & 1958 Asian Games.He was included in top Seven Athletes of the time. His younger brother Capton Abdul Malik also participated 1960 Rome Olympics. He was born in a small village "Jand" in district Chakwal Punjab Pakistan and died on March 10, 1988 in Rawalpindi. International career 1954 1954 Asian Games During 1954 Asian Games Abdul Khaliq set a new record of 10.6 seconds in a 100 meters race by beating the previous record of 10.8 seconds held by Lavy Pinto of India.Abdul Khaliq was dubbed as Fastest Man of Asia. The then Indian Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru who was the chief guest dubbed him as "The Flying Bird of Asia". Abdul Khaliq was 21 years old when he was dubbed as "The Fastest Man of Asia & The Flying Bird of Asia" Abdul Khaliq was also the 1st man of Asian games who was dubbed with the title of "Fastest Man of Asia." He was also one and only athlete of Pakistan who was dubbed as fastest man of Asia. With the contribution of Abdul Khaliq Pakistan got 4th rank in 1954 Asian games with the help of 13 Medals.2nd Asian Games Pakistan Sports Board. accessdate 2 March 2014 100m Gold Medal 4 * 100m Relay Silver Medal * Represented World Military Games held at Canada * Represented in Commonwealth and British Empire Games 100y Semi Finalist 4*110yards Finalist 1955 * Represented World Military Games at Athens (Greece) 1956 Indo-Pak Meet at Delhi Abdul Khaliq created new Asian records in both the 100 and 200 meters events. Abdul Khaliq won 100m dash by defeating Indian athlete V.K. Rai. 100m Gold Medal (10.4sec New Pakistan & Asian Record) Abdul Khaliq Triumphed in 200m race and defeated Lavy Pinto of India. Muhammad Sharif Butt broke the record of 200m in 22.0 seconds held by lavy Pinto in 1954 Asian games. at the 21.9 sec. Later on this record was broken by Abdul Khaliq. 200m Gold Medal (21.4 sec New Pakistan & Asian Record) World Military Games at Berlin Abdul Khaliq Finished third in the Final of the 100m with 10.4 sec which was equal to his Delhi timing. 100m Bronze Medal 10.4 secs. 200m Bronze Medal 21.4 secs 4*100m Bronze Medal August - Pakistan Athletics Training Program in England Sub. Abdul Khaliq the Fastest Man of Asia defeated Britain Number 1 and Number 2 Shanton and Spooner in the both of Sprints. 100yards Gold Medal (10.1 sec) He won 100 Yards in 10.1 sec in an international meet in high land games on a turf track which was rendered wet due to incessant rains in the morning. Here he defeated athletes from 15 countries of Europe. Some of the leading coaches described it as a very good performance and said it was equal to 9.5 sec on a cinder track. Victorian Relay Championship Abdul Khaliq produced a scintillating 100 meters race in 10.4 seconds, equaling the Australian National record at Olympics Park. Khaliq's was only one-tenth of a second Outside of Bobby Morrow's Gold Medal in Olympics games 100m Final. On November 24, 1956 Saturday (The day of Semifinal and Final of 100m in Melbourne Olympics 1956) Abdul Khaliq had to run two hard races on the same day as "Anchor Man" for the Winning Pakistan Team in 4*110 yard in Victorian Relay Championship before Tackling 100m dash of Semifinal of 1956 Melbourne Olympics Games. With Khaliq Running the last leg the Pakistan Team, romped home 10 yards clear in the Final clocking 41.6 seconds, one-tenth of a seconds outside of the national record held by the Australian Olympics team. 100m 10.4 seconds (Gold Medal) 4*110yards 41.6 seconds (Gold Medal) Melbourne Olympics In the 1956 Abdul Khaliq was at his best. He reached to the level of Semifinals of both the events 100m and 200m races.But he unfortunately failed to reach to the finals.in 200m race his performance was outstanding he finished the race in 21.1 sec in both rounds. 21.1 seconds is best time of all rounds exempt of final. His performance placed him in top most seven athletes of the time 100 Metres First Round, Heat 3 (The first two in each heat qualified for the second round.) Second Round, Heat 2 (The first three in each heat qualified for the Semi-finals.) On Same day Abdul Khaliq come after running 4*110 yards from Victorian Relay Championship. It will become very difficult to run 100m dash for him. He could not perform his best because of not proper rest. Semi-Final, Heat 1 (The first three in each heat qualified for the Final) 200 Metres First Round, Heat 5 (The first two in each heat qualified for the second round.) Second Round, Heat 1 (The first three in each heat qualified for the Semi-finals.) Semi-Final, Heat 1 (The first three in each heat qualified for the Final) 4*100 Metres Raley Round One, Heat 1 (The first three in each heat qualified for the Next Round) Athletes from the following five Countries Participated in this round. 1. United States 2. Great Britain 3. Pakistan 4. Venezuela 5. Liberia Semifinal, Heat 2 (The first three in each heat qualified for the Next Round) Athletes from the following six Countries Participated in this round. 1. Soviet Union 2. Germany 3. Great Britain 4. Australia 5. Pakistan 6. Japan 100m Semi Finalist 200m Semifinalist (21.1 Sec New Pakistan record) 4*100m Semi Finalist (40.8 sec new Pakistan record) Final Standing in Melbourne Olympics 1957 World Military Games Athen In 100m meters Abdul Khaliq got 2nd position and was beaten by U.S.A. Pakistan secured fifth position. 100m Silver Medal Tehran (Iran) 100m Gold Medal (in the time of 10.8 sec) 200m Gold Medal (22 sec) Manchester Athletics Meet Abdul Khaliq Equaled the British all-comer record of 9.6 sec for the 100 yard sprints. He won by inches from American B.Thomes.1 100 yards (9.6 sec) Dublin Athletics Meet Hav. Abdul Khaliq Won the 100 yards dash at 9.8 sec. He Beat Britain’s D. Roberts. 100 yards (9.8 sec) Glasgow Rangers Sports Abdul Khaliq won 2 events. Abdul Khaliq Clocked 11.6 seconds in 120 yards handicap in which he started from scratch. In 220 yards he was too strong, for British Runner. He beat Shenton who returned 22.0 second. 120 yards (11.6sec) 220 yards (21.8sec) Highland Games Edinburg (Scatland) Participated in 100 yards and got first Position. 100 yards (9.9sec) London Abdul Khaliq finished close second to Brittan’s R. Sandsorm in a 100m dash. 100m (10.6sec) 1958 British Empire and Commonwealth Games Cardif 100yards Semi Finalist (9.8sec) 1958 Asian Games at Tokyo Abdul Khaliq participated in 3rd Asian games at Tokyo. He defended his title in 100m race. Abdul Khaliq won 100m race by defeating Kyohei Ushio of Japan. With the Khaliq's contribution Pakistan secured 2nd position in Athletics and 6th in overall ranking. 100m Gold Medal (10.9sec) 200m Silver Medal (21.7) 4*100m Bronze Medal. Dual Empire Games Abdul Khaliq was 3rd in the 100 yards. 100yards Bronze Medal (9.9sec) London Abdul Khaliq won 220 yards in 21.5 seconds. 220yards Gold Medal 21.5 seconds 1959 Goetburgh (Sweden) In 100m race Abdul Khaliq was 4th. Malmo In the 100m race Abdul Khaliq was third. Stockholm 100m 10.7sec 200m 21.6sec Gavel Abdul Khaliq Finished behind Abdon Saye of France in 21.9 seconds in 200m. Boraas Abdul Khaliq took 200m dash in 21.7 sec. 200m 21.7sec Gothenburg Abdul Khaliq was second in 100m one tenth of a second behind the winner. 100m 10.8sec Bradford (England) Abdul Khaliq won the 100 yards race clocking 10.1sec 100yards Gold Medal (10.1 sec) International Meet at Dublin Abdul Khaliq triumphed in the 220 yards clocking 22.2 sec to win. Glasgow(Scotland) Abdul Khaliq won the 120 yards sprint in the 11.6sec. 1960 * Participated in World Olympics 1960 at (Rome) 100 Metres First Round, Heat 2 (The first three in each heat qualified for the second round.) Abdul Khaliq had passed his peek time so he could not qualify for the next round. 4*100 Metres Raley Round One, Heat 3 (The first three in each heat qualified for the Next Round) Athletes from the following five Countries Participated in this round. 1. Germany 2. Pakistan 3. Poland 4. Grece Cairo 100m Gold Medal 200m Gold Medal International Meet at Lahore 100m 10.4 seconds Gold medal (Fastest Man of the Meet) 200m Bronze Medal 4*100m 41.5 seconds Gold Medal 1962 World Milary Games (Holland) 100m Bronze Medal International Meet in Ipoh( Malaysia) 100m Silver Medal 200m Bronze Medal 1962 Asian Games at Jakerta In 100 Meteres Pakistan's both entrias failed to qualify for the final. Holder of the previous two meets, Abdul Khaliq, finished forth in the semifinal with 10.7 seconds. In 200 Abdul Khaliq Qualify for semifinal but did not produced the same to qualify for finals. Coaching career Athletic Coaches Clinic Attended 1967 at Murree for 6 weeks under German Coach 1974 at Hassan Abdal under U.S.A Coaches 1976 at Lahore under Russian Coaches 1981 at Rawalpindi under I.O.C Coaches Coaching * Army Coach 1965,1966,1967,1970 & 1971 * Punjab 1974 & 1975 * National Coach 1974,1975,1976,1977 & 1978 * Joined National Sports Trust Asian Athletics Coach 23/12/1975 * Punjab Sports Board Teachers Clinics * National Coaches Clinic 1976 * Local PTI Clinic Lahore 1979 Achievements Medals Presidential Award Abdul Khaliq was given the Presidential Award ' Pride of Performance ' in 1958 by President Ayub Khan for his achievements. Medals (International) Running Statistics References External links Official Page Abdul Khaliq Flying Bird of Asia Category:1933 births Category:Punjabi people Category:Athletes (track and field) at the 1956 Summer Olympics Category:Athletes (track and field) at the 1960 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic athletes of Pakistan Category:Pakistani sprinters Category:Recipients of the Pride of Performance award Category:Asian Games medalists in athletics (track and field) Category:Athletes (track and field) at the 1954 Asian Games Category:Athletes (track and field) at the 1958 Asian Games Category:People from Chakwal District Category:Pakistani prisoners of war Category:1988 deaths